Le rituel du 14 février
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: OS ayant pour thème la St Valentin pour un concours qui n'a pas abouti faute d'auteurs. OS Yaoi twincest sur Tokio Hotel. Slash.


Coucou. Je reviens pour un OS proposé à un concours qui n'a pas pu aboutir donc je le publie. C'est donc un OS sur Tokio Hotel, un OS twincest. Bonne lecture. Je mets tout de suite un autre OS ayant pour thème Les Vacances.

**Le rituel du 14 février**

On était enfin le 14 février, jour préféré de Bill Kaulitz. En effet, ce jour-là, il passerait la journée, seul, avec son frère. C'était devenu leur rituel, juste ce jour-là. Pour 24 heures, ils se retrouvaient comme des amoureux. Ce rituel avait commencé la première année où Gordon s'était installé chez eux. Pour la Saint Valentin, il avait embrassé Simone, sur la bouche, avec passion devant les deux frères. Quand ces derniers lui demandèrent pourquoi il avait fait cela, il leur répondit tout simplement que c'était un jour spécial, un jour unique dans l'année où il pouvait le faire. Le 14 février était le jour où l'on avouait ses sentiments aux autres et plus particulièrement à LA personne que l'on aimait le plus.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Bill proposa à son frère de l'embrasser parce qu'il était LA personne qu'il aimait le plus. Tom accepta et ce ne fut que le début de leur petit rituel de Saint Valentin car, les années passant, ils en apprirent plus sur cette fête des amoureux.  
Ils apprirent, en arrivant au collège, qu'on pouvait s'envoyer des cartes pleines de déclaration. Ils posèrent des questions à leurs amis et découvrirent qu'ils pouvaient passer la journée ensemble, aller au restaurant, aller au cinéma et surtout partager le plus de petits moments possibles.

Au mois de septembre, ils avaient fêté leurs 19 ans, ils étaient beaux, riches et célèbres grâce à leur groupe de rock, Tokio Hotel.  
Chaque membre du groupe et David connaissaient le petit rituel des jumeaux et c'était pour ça qu'aucun concert n'était jamais organisé ce jour-là. Pour Gustav, Georg et David, cette « tradition » gémellaire était normale. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, juste partager une journée par an, juste tous les deux, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et puis, se disait David, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Tom ramène suffisamment de filles pour que je n'en doute pas. Et Bill... eh bien, Bill cherche le grand amour et je doute que ce puisse être son frère...  
Gustav et Georg ne se prenaient même pas la tête avec ça. Les jumeaux étaient de curieuses créatures, c'étaient la seule chose à savoir. Ils les adoraient et c'était réciproque.  
Donc, en ce 14 février 2009, les jumeaux s'étaient levés tôt, ce qui était inhabituel venant d'eux pour un jour de liberté.

POV Bill  
J'entends des coups frappés à ma porte. Mon jumeau est arrivé et il trépigne devant la porte. Il n'a jamais su être patient. Je sors donc de la salle de bains où j'étais en train de me maquiller pour aller lui ouvrir.  
- C'est pas trop tôt, me sort-il.  
- Eh, t'as qu'à pas te pointer aussi tôt, tu sais très bien qu'il faut que je me prépare, répliquai-je en finissant ma tirade en lui tirant la langue.  
- Gamin, rit-il.  
- Toi-même.

La journée s'annonce bien. Mon frère est là et il semble heureux d'être avec moi. Notre journée en amoureux peut commencer. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous trouver quelqu'un et d'entretenir une relation suffisamment longue pour pouvoir fêter la Saint Valentin avec elle. De toute façon, Tom n'est pas un adepte des histoires longues. Je dois être son histoire la plus longue mais ça ne compte pas puisque je suis son frère. En même temps, je le comprends, il profite de sa jeunesse. Moi, je ne peux pas.

D'une parce que j'ai une image à respecter en tant que « leader » du groupe, même s'il n'y a pas de réel leader et de deux parce que quand je dis en interview que je cherche le grand amour, c'est vrai. Et mon seul grand amour, c'est mon frère. C'est le seul qui soit constamment avec moi, qui me protège tout le temps, qui a passé chaque instant avec moi quand j'ai eu mes problèmes de cordes vocales. Et, même s'il a dit après coup qu'il avait adoré ne pas m'entendre parler pendant ces 10 jours, je sais qu'il avait peur pour moi. Je sais que s'il avait pu prendre ma place ce jour-là, il l'aurait fait. Il a vraiment eu peur, très peur pour moi. Je sais qu'il a pleuré le jour où on lui a annoncé que j'allais être opéré, même s'il ne l'a pas fait devant moi. Je l'aime, ce frère attentionné, je l'aime plus que tout. J'espère être capable un jour d'aimer autant une autre personne.  
Je retourne dans la salle de bains pour finir mon maquillage. Je n'ai eu le temps de ne me maquiller qu'un seul œil.

- Ton œil droit me ressemble, dit-il en me suivant dans la salle de bains.  
- Raison de plus pour que je finisse de me maquiller,lui répondai-je gentiment en lui donnant un petit coup de hanches.  
- Eh mais t'es même pas coiffé, s'insurge-t-il.  
- Non, j'ai pas encore eu le temps, je t'ai dit que tu étais arrivé trop tôt.  
- Alors je mets un nouveau rituel en place, tu m'envoies un message quand tu es prêt pour que je n'assiste pas à ta séance de préparation de trois heures.  
- Oh, c'est bon, je sais que tu aimes me regarder me préparer.  
- Même pas vrai.  
- Tu me l'as avoué une fois, quand tu étais complètement bourré.  
- Faux, tu ne m'as jamais vu complètement bourré.  
- Même pas à la fan-party, il y a quelques mois ?  
- La fan-party ?  
- Tu vois, tu t'en souviens même pas.  
- Si, si, je réfléchissais juste à avec qui j'avais fini la soirée.  
- Avec moi, couillon, je suis resté pour t'aider à vomir tes tripes.  
- Chouette soirée.  
- Oui, chouette soirée, j'ai dû tenir ton kilo de dreads pendant plus d'une heure.  
- Donc tu as eu le privilège de finir cette soirée avec moi.  
- Oui avec ton dos parce que ta tête était dans le fond de la cuvette.  
- Promis, ce soir, je serais mieux.  
- T'as intérêt parce que je te rappelle que le nouveau rituel de cette année est de finir la soirée ensemble dans ma chambre.  
- Comment l'oublier, regarde, j'ai même ramené mon pyjama.  
- Tom, tu dors en caleçon.  
- Bah, justement, je l'ai sur moi.  
- Ah ah ah, très drôle.  
Fin POV Bill

Une heure et quelques chamailleries plus tard, ils commençaient enfin leur grande journée.  
Bill s'était lissé les cheveux et portait un bonnet noir. Avec ses yeux maquillés, il pouvait aisément passer pour une fille. Surtout qu'il ne sortait jamais sans son sac à mains, très utile pour ranger tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour être beau : maquillage, brosse à cheveux, portable, lingettes démaquillantes, crème hydratante, enfin bref. Il faut souffrir pour être beau.

POV Tom  
- Alors, tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ?  
- Manger, j'ai faim.  
- Tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner, m'inquiétai-je.  
D'une moue triste, il me répond.  
- J'ai pas eu le temps. Je voulais pas que tu me grondes.  
- Comme si je passais mon temps à te gronder.  
- Ben, euh...  
- Bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
- Des viennoiseries et un grand jus d'orange et... peut-être aussi un café.  
- Donc il nous faut une boulangerie, un MacDo et un MacDo. Passons au MacDo d'abord et on ira manger sur un banc, ça te va comme ça ?  
- Ouiiii, merci Tomi.  
- Gamin.  
- Et fier de l'être.

On se rend donc dans le MacDo le plus proche et on prend un jus d'orange et deux cafés puis dans la boulangerie d'à côté pour acheter des pains au chocolat, des croissants et des pains aux raisins. Bill en raffole et ne prend jamais un gramme même s'il me demande tous les jours s'il n'a pas grossi. Tous les jours, il remonte son tee-short sur le haut de son torse, me laissant pleine vue sur ses tatouages et me demande avec une moue triste, s'il n'est pas trop gros. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux complexe le plus sur son corps même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il est tellement beau que je trouve ses doutes complètement ridicule. Il devrait écouter les filles pendant les concerts, elles l'adorent et ne demanderaient pas mieux que de partager son lit pour une nuit mais il n'est pas comme ça. Il cherche le grand amour et il ne voit même pas que je suis là, moi. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que lui. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas près de finir.

On trouve un banc pas très loin et on s'y installe, à l'abri des regards. J'ai dû cacher mes dreads pour qu'on ne nous importune pas toutes les deux minutes. Mais, de toute façon, ce qu'il y a de magique avec la Saint Valentin, c'est que les gens n'ont d'yeux que pour leur moitié. Personne ne fait attention à nous. On ne se tient pas par la main mais on reste très proches l'un de l'autre. Ça me fait du bien de ne pas le partager avec David, Gustav ou Georg même si aucun ne le regarde avec autant d'envie que moi.

Je sais que je suis hétéro et que je n'aime que des filles mais avec Bill, ce n'est pas pareil, je ne le considère pas comme un garçon ni comme une fille, je le considère comme mon âme-sœur et j'espère que lui aussi. Nous n'en parlons jamais mais je pense que c'est la même chose de son côté.  
Il me fait goûter son pain au chocolat. Il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche. Comme d'habitude, je le fais, j'ai confiance en lui, j'ai une confiance totalement aveugle en lui. Je lui fais confiance et c'est réciproque. Je n'ai confiance comme ça qu'avec lui, il est unique. Notre relation est unique et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Je sais qu'un jour, on se séparera. On se trouvera chacun quelqu'un et on ne vivra plus ensemble 24 heures sur 24. On ne passera plus nos Saint Valentins ensemble, on ne sera plus aussi complices que maintenant, j'ai envie de profiter un maximum de lui. On a déjà 19 ans et si notre succès se tarit, on aura plus de raison de rester collés l'un à l'autre comme ça. Si je m'écoutais, je dormirai même avec lui, le tenant dans mes bras pour que ses nuits soient sans nuage mais c'est stupide, il n'accepterait jamais. Il me dirait qu'il en a marre de ma surprotection et il aurait raison parce que ce ne serait plus de la surprotection, ça serait de l'amour et ça, je n'y ai pas le droit.  
Il a fini de manger et nous avons fini nos cafés. Je lui demande ce qu'il veut faire maintenant et il se penche à mon oreille et me dit :  
- Un ciné ?  
- Bien sûr, Bill. Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir ?  
- Une comédie romantique, s'enthousiasme-t-il.  
- Comme c'est original.  
- Quoi, tu veux pas, me demande-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux tristes.  
- Mais non, t'inquiètes, on va voir ce que tu veux, Bill.  
- Merci, Tomi.

Je déteste ce surnom mais aujourd'hui, je le laisse m'appeler comme ça. Ça fait partie du rituel. Et puis, dans le fond, je l'aime bien ce surnom parce que c'est lui qui m'appelle comme ça. Il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit de l'utiliser devant moi. Je sais que, pour beaucoup, ils aimeraient m'appeler comme ça, les fans surtout, mais il n'y a que de la bouche de Bill que je le trouve beau.  
On arrive devant le ciné. Il n'y a pas grand monde, il n'est qu'onze heures. On regarde les films projetés et Bill choisit « Ce que pensent les hommes ». Il me dit qu'il veut vérifier qu'il réfléchit normalement. Je lui dis que ça me semble impossible, qu'il est trop spécial et unique pour penser comme tout le monde.  
Il rit et je lui souris. Il est heureux et c'est la seule chose que je veux.  
On s'arrête devant la petite boutique du cinéma et il se choisit plein de bonbons tandis que je commande deux grands cocas et du pop-corn sucré.  
Fin POV Tom

POV Bill  
- Tomi, tu veux des bonbons, lui demandai-je.  
- Non merci, je préfère le pop-corn.  
- Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais te les donner moi-même, lui proposai-je, en tendant mes doigts vers lui.  
- D'accord. Prends-en des acides.  
- Bien, grand frère.  
Ça me fait toujours bizarre de l'appeler comme ça et cette fois n'y fait pas exception. Je l'appellerai bien chéri mais je peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Tomi, c'est le seul surnom que j'ai trouvé qui puisse passer pour innocent et suffisamment intime en même temps.  
Tom me demande si j'ai bientôt fini de dévaliser les bonbons et je lève de petits yeux vers lui.  
- Je vais encore grossir, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Bill, tu ne grossis pas, tu es parfait.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui, allez, reprends-en quelques uns.  
- Merci, Tomi.  
J'en profite parce qu'il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qu'il me laisse l'appeler comme ça sans me gronder. C'est qu'il fait peur Tom quand il s'y met. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il ne me gronde que pour la forme mais à chaque fois que je l'appelle comme ça en dehors de la Saint Valentin, il devient tout rouge. Il n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je pose enfin mon sac de bonbons sur la balance : 1,5 kilos. Je suis encore bon pour une crise de foie demain. Mais je verrais ça demain. Pour le moment, je veux profiter de lui. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les films romantiques mais il accepte de le faire rien que pour moi.

D'ailleurs, c'est plus ma journée que la nôtre. Il fait tout ce que je veux faire pendant cette journée. Il prend soin de moi, il est très protecteur et j'aime beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre parce qu'il me sert de bouclier. J'aimerai tellement le remercier à sa juste valeur mais c'est mon frère et je ne peux pas. J'aimerai pouvoir le protéger aussi mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime vraiment, plus que je ne devrais mais je ne peux pas. Il est mon frère, mon putain de grand frère et ça, personne ne pourra jamais le changer.

Parfois, j'aimerai qu'il ne le soit pas, j'aurai le droit de fantasmer à loisir sur lui plutôt que de le faire derrière mes lunettes de soleil. J'aimerai pouvoir poser mes yeux sur son corps sans rougir de honte mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été attiré par un autre des membres du groupe ? Gustav est aussi gentil et protecteur que Tom. Alors pourquoi est-ce pour mon frère que j'éprouve les sentiments les plus forts ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé éprouver pour son frère, je n'ai que lui mais quand je vois Gustav avec sa grande sœur, je ne ressens pas la tension régner comme elle est présente entre Tom et moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le chercher, physiquement et dans mes paroles.

J'aime quand on se chamaille parce que, à la fin, il vient toujours me serrer très fort dans ses bras et je peux entendre son cœur battre. Il me serre toujours très fort contre son torse musclé et j'aime cette sensation que nous ne vivons qu'à deux, l'un pour l'autre.  
Je suis Tom jusqu'à notre salle, il tient les boissons et son pop-corn. Il me demande de lui ouvrir la porte de la salle et me demande où je veux me mettre.  
- Comme d'habitude, lui répondai-je.  
Il me sourit en retour et prend la tête de notre expédition. Il s'asseoit, pose les boissons et le pop-corn par terre et on s'installe. Il me demande si je n'ai pas trop froid, ils mettent toujours la clim dans les cinémas, même en hiver.  
- Ça va pour le moment. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.  
- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Je sens le regard de Tom me suivre jusqu'à ma sortie. J'aime le sentir prendre soin de moi.  
Je me rends jusqu'aux toilettes et m'observe dans le miroir. La peau de mon visage est un peu rougie à cause du froid. Je regarde si mon maquillage n'a pas coulé et en profite pour aller faire pipi. J'aime pas me lever pendant le film et avec le litre de coca que Tom m'a pris, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Le film ne dure qu'une heure et demie, je devrais pouvoir tenir. J'entre à nouveau dans la salle et Tom a déjà les yeux posés sur moi. Il me sourit et se lève à son tour. En me croisant, il m'informe qu'il va aussi aux toilettes.  
- Je reviens tout de suite, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, ses dreads me chatouillant au passage.  
Je l'entends courir pendant que je retourne à nos places. Je prends mon sac de bonbons et l'ouvre. Je pioche au hasard et le mets directement dans ma bouche. Hum, pomme !  
J'ouvre les yeux et vois Tom qui revient. Il s'asseoit à côté de moi et me sourit. J'adore son sourire. Il est franc et sincère, toujours avec moi. Il joue déjà avec son piercing. Il va me demander quelque chose.  
- J'ai droit d'en avoir un.  
- Bien sûr, Tomi. Ouvre la bouche.  
Je plonge ma main dans le sac pour en ressortir un bonbon méga acide. Ce sont ses préférés. Je dépose le bonbon sur sa langue et il referme ses lèvres sur le bout de mes doigts pour en aspirer le sucre.  
- Eh, c'est mes doigts, m'insurgeai-je.  
- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, s'excuse-t-il en me souriant.  
- Pas grave mais le refais plus.  
- Promis.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis sauf si c'est toi qui me le demande.  
- Pourquoi je te le demanderai ?  
- Je sais pas, on verra bien.  
Les lumières se tamisent et les bandes-annonces commencent. Tom me tend mon coca et prend le sien et le pop-corn. A la fin des pubs, les lumières se rallument et Tom plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Son sourire disparaît quand il voit ma tête.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai froid, murmurai-je.  
- Tu as vu comment tu es habillé aussi, soupire-t-il.  
- Elle est pas jolie ma veste ?  
- Si, très mais elle est pas assez chaude.  
Il se tortille sur son siège sous mon regard intrigué. Il finit d'enlever son sweat et me le passe autour de mes épaules, me tenant les manches pour que je l'enfile. Il remonte aussi la fermeture éclair pour que j'ai bien chaud.  
- Ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, merci Tomi. Tu vas pas avoir trop froid ?  
- Je me collerai à toi, tu veux bien ?  
- Voui, merci Tomi.  
Les lumières s'éteignent totalement et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Il enlace nos doigts, un sourire aux lèvres. Je tourne la tête vers l'écran et me concentre sur le film.  
Vers le milieu du film, je lui demande du pop-corn. Il en prend un entre ses doigts et l'introduit dans ma bouche. Il retire ses doigts mais je les retiens dans ma bouche pour en lécher le sucre.  
- Eh, me murmure-t-il.  
Je relâche ses doigts.  
- Désolé, Tomi.  
- Tu cherchais à te venger.  
- Peut-ête.  
- Tu recommenceras plus.  
- Promis.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis sauf si tu me le demandes.  
La fin de séance se passe sans anicroche et nous ressortons tout sourire du cinéma.  
- Ça t'a plu, lui demandai-je, un peu anxieux.  
- Il t'a plu ?  
- Oui mais je veux savoir s'il t'a plu à toi.  
- S'il t'a plu alors il m'a plu.  
- Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi gentil, Tomi ?  
- Parce que tu es mon frère, mon seul frère.  
Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ce n'est que parce que nous avons le même sang qu'il est aussi affectueux avec moi.  
Je retire son sweat et lui tends.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
Pendant toute la séance, je n'ai pas arrêté d'humer son parfum. Je le connais par cœur mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'avoir tout contre moi. En plus, Tom s'était collé à moi vers la fin du film. Il avait froid.  
On commence à avancer, nous laissant guider par nos envies. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Tom me demande ce que je veux faire et je m'arrête pour réfléchir.  
- Marcher, j'aime bien quand on marche tous les deux. On a qu'à aller vers la fête forraine.  
- Va pour la fête forraine.  
Cette année, la ville dans laquelle on s'est arrêté a une fête forraine avec plein d'activités diverses mais aussi des barbe-à-papa, des pommes d'amour et plein de confiseries.  
Bon, d'accord, j'ai même pas fini mon sac de bonbons mais c'est pas grave, j'ai encore le temps. Il n'est que deux heures et quelques.  
Ce soir, on ira au restaurant avec Tomi. On a réservé une table pour deux dans un grand restaurant, on a dû s'y prendre à l'avance car, le soir de la Saint Valentin, tous les restaurants sont complets. Heureusement que David nous annonce le programme de la tournée suffisamment tôt pour qu'on puisse prendre nos dispositions. Je me demande ce que font Gustav et Georg. Est-ce qu'ils passent eux aussi la Saint Valentin ensemble ? Ils sont meilleurs amis alors, à défaut d'avoir quelqu'un, ils pourraient la passer ensemble. Tom s'arrête et me regarde.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bill ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on aille te chercher quelque chose de plus chaud à l'hôtel ?  
- Non, c'est bon, merci. Je pensais à Gustav et Georg.  
- Tu veux qu'on les appelle ?  
- Non, non, je me demandais juste ce qu'il faisaient.  
- Eh bien, Georg doit encore dormir. Ensuite, il essaiera probablement de draguer une serveuse ou quelque chose comme ça. Quant à Gustav, il est debout depuis l'aurore. Il doit probablement faire du vélo quelque part en écoutant sa musique. Ce n'est pas un jour particulièrement spécial pour eux.  
- Pas autant que pour nous, je suppose.  
- Non pas autant parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé LA personne avec qui passer cette journée.  
- C'est dommage pour eux. Ça me rend triste. Je préférerai qu'ils la passent ensemble cette journée.  
- Pourquoi, ils sont amoureux ? s'étonne-t-il.  
- Non mais au moins ils seraient pas tout seuls.  
- On leur proposera demain, tu es d'accord ?  
- Oui, merci Tomi.  
- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Non, j'ai le ventre rempli de bonbons.  
- Bon, continuons alors.  
Fin POV Bill

L'après-midi se passa bien, au gré des envies de Bill, comme à chaque fois. Mais cela importait peu Tom, son frère était heureux et c'était le principal pour lui. Ils se souriaient constamment, profitant au maximum de cette journée à deux.  
Vers 18 heures, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour qu'ils se puissent se changer. Bill revêtit un haut en strass noir et un pantalon slim noir aux coutures blanches. Tom délaissa son sweat au profit d'un blouson noir. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de casquette, pas de bandeau, juste un bandana noir. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son frère, occupé à une retouche maquillage.  
- Tu te refais beau pour moi ? Demanda Tom.  
- Oui, rien que pour toi et tes beaux yeux chocolat.  
- Tu me trouves beau ?  
- Tes yeux, oui et toi aussi.  
Bill rougit légèrement et se détourna, se concentrant à nouveau sur ses propres yeux.  
- Il est quelle heure ?  
- T'inquiètes, tu as le temps, on a réservé que pour 20h30.  
- Et il est ?  
- 19h30, seulement.  
- Ouf. Je te plais habiller comme ça ?  
Bill avait posé la question sans arrière-pensée mais, après coup, il rougit à nouveau.  
- Oui, tu me plais, sourit-il en s'approchant doucement de son frère.  
Il lui embrassa doucement l'épaule et s'écarta rapidement.

POV Tom  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser pendant que j'y suis ?  
- Je vais t'attendre à côté, à tout de suite.  
- J'arrive au plus vite, promis, Tomi.  
J'esquisse un dernier sourire à son attention et pars m'asseoir dans le salon.  
Il faut que je me calme, il faut vraiment que je me calme. Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive, ce mec, MON frère est vraiment trop bandant.  
Ça y est, je l'ai dit, enfin pensé. Ah, ce que je peux être un mauvais frère. Je vais finir par lui faire peur avec toutes mes attentions. Mais c'est sa faute aussi ! Me demander s'il me plaît ! Comme si j'allais lui dire : non, mon frère, je te trouve trop moche, d'ailleurs, on va annuler cette soirée débile et je vais me trouver une petite belette à me taper pour compenser... ma frustration que j'ai à ne pas être dans tes bras, à ne pas effleurer tes lèvres si tentatrices...  
Putain, j'avais réussi à me contrôler, même à contrôler mes pensées pour qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir toutes ces pulsions sexuelles qui émanent de moi.

Et dire que je vais devoir passer toute la soirée à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à le voir jouer avec ses lèvres, son piercing, ses petits yeux s'agrandissant à chacun de nos regards. Et dire que je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer, ça fait un an que je l'attends cette putain de soirée. Depuis qu'on s'est dit qu'on allait rajouter une soirée tous les deux à quelques mètres de son lit. En plus, on va boire et je vais devenir extrêmement tactile.  
Ne m'en veux pas, Bill, si mes mains se baladent sur ton corps mais tu es le péché incarné, je ne saurai y résister.

J'attends avec impatience le moment de t'embrasser car ce soir, je t'embrasserai comme Gordon embrasse maman. Ce soir, je t'offrirai ma carte de Saint Valentin et elle sera à l'image de mon cœur, sincère et éperdument amoureuse de toi. Enfin bref, je... oui, je crois que je t'aime, mon frère. D'un amour qui me fait peur, très peur. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu es mon frère, nous partageons le même sang, le même corps mais malheureusement pas les mêmes envies. Car oui, j'ai envie de toi. Ce soir, je te l'avouerai peut-être, simulant d'être sous le coup de l'alcool comme à la fan-party.  
Je te vois enfin ressortir, aussi magnifique que d'habitude, voire peut-être même plus. Tu fais glisser tes bras sur mes épaules prenant appui sur l'arrière du canapé. Tes mains descendent jusqu'à mes abdos que tu effleures tendrement. C'en est trop et après un instant d'hésitation, je saisis tes mains et te demande :  
- Ça y est, tu es prêt ?  
- Oui, je n'attends plus que toi.  
Il va me tuer avec des phrases pareilles.  
- Alors allons-y. Tu as faim au moins ?  
- Je meurs de faim.  
- Bien, parfait.  
Je lui tends sa veste et il l'enfile.  
Il est 20h15 quand on arrive enfin au restaurant. Restaurant qui a l'air aussi sympa que ce qu'on avait vu sur internet quand on l'a réservé. Bill sourit de toutes ses dents. On entre et demande la table à notre nom. Enfin, notre nom, plutôt au nom de Trümper pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On utilise toujours ce nom pour être tranquille.  
On s'installe à notre table, à l'écart des regards interrogatifs. Bill sourit toujours, plus rayonnant que jamais. Comment pourrais-je lui résister ? Un serveur nous apporte les menus et, pendant que Bill réfléchit, je le fixe. Il se mord les lèvres, signe de grande réflexion.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demandai-je, le voyant hésiter.  
- Il y a trop de choix, je sais pas quoi choisir.  
- De quoi tu as envie ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Et si on commençait par prendre quelque chose à boire ?  
- Bonne idée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bill s'est enfin décidé et l'entrée arrive. Après le départ du serveur, je l'interroge.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse tout à l'heure quand on sera de retour dans ta chambre ?  
- Si on avait été un vrai couple, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me poser cette question, me répliqua-t-il.  
On rigole tous les deux, moi, un peu amèrement puis, reprenant mon sérieux.  
- Tu voudrais qu'on soit un vrai couple ?  
Ma question l'a choqué.  
- Excuse-moi, m'empressai-je de répliquer.  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas, Tom. C'est... une chose à laquelle je réfléchis depuis déjà un moment.  
- Tu réfléchis à quoi ?  
- Au fait que je suis célibataire et toi aussi.  
- En même temps, on a pas spécialement le temps de se trouver quelqu'un.  
- Je sais et le fait que tu sois une personne que j'aime beaucoup, même énormément ne me facilite pas la tâche.  
- Quelle tâche ?  
- Tenter de trouver le grand amour.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Tu prends trop de place dans mon cœur et dans ma vie.  
- Je... prends trop de place ?  
- Oui, tu es omniprésent, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, près de moi.  
- Tu voudrais que je te laisse tranquille, lui demandai-je, la peur au ventre.  
Il me regarde interloqué.  
- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. J'envisageai plutôt le contraire.  
- Le contraire ?  
- Oui, je... je voudrais qu'on soit encore plus proches.  
Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné, j'ai peur de mal interpréter ses paroles.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Je... je voudrais qu'on soit aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'on l'est le 14 février mais tous les autres jours de l'année.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- J'entends... que... j'aimerai bien que tu m'embrasses plus souvent.  
- Tu veux juste que je t'embrasse plus souvent ?  
- Non, je... je voudrais plus, plus que de simples baisers. Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses comme Gordon embrasse maman, tout le temps.  
- Tu... tu voudrais être avec moi comme Gordon est avec maman.  
- Oui, je... je suis désolé, Tom, je sais que tu n'accepteras jamais et je comprendrais très bien. Je sais qu'on est frères et que ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'entretienne des frères et je ne te forcerai jamais, tu le sais très bien mais, pour ce soir, j'aimerai qu'on fasse comme si on était un vrai couple. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul baiser de toi, je veux que tu m'embrasses chaque fois que tu en auras envie. Et...  
- C'est vrai, j'aurai le droit de t'embrasser quand je voudrais, m'empressai-je de demander, avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Ouvre ton sac.  
- Que j'ouvre... mon sac ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Fais-moi confiance.  
Je le vois ouvrir son sac et me regarder à nouveau.  
- J'ai mis ma carte de Saint-Valentin dedans tout à l'heure.  
Il la prend entre ses doigts manucurés et ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je le vois déchiffrer mon écriture. Il la laisse tomber sur la table en écarquillant de grands yeux.  
- Mais... alors... tu as eu la même idée que moi ?  
- Oui sauf que j'y pense depuis plus d'un an.  
- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?  
- Parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque.  
- Et bien tu vois, ça l'est.  
- Donc si je te demande ce que l'on fera quand on sera de retour dans ta chambre, tu me dis ?  
- Que je te réserve la plus belle nuit de ta vie et qui j'espère n'attendra pas un an pour recommencer.  
- Je peux te poser une question, Bill ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux, Tomi.  
- J'aurai le droit de dormir avec toi, maintenant ?  
- Tu comptais partir juste après, me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.  
Je rougis et réponds.  
- Euh... non, pas du tout, je voulais rester avec toi.  
- Parfait parce que ça m'aurait vraiment déçu si tu n'avais ressenti pour moi qu'une attraction physique.  
- Rassure-toi, cette attraction est loin de n'être QUE physique.  
- Et si on se dépêchait de finir de manger pour qu'on puisse aller se soûler plus vite.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu te soûler ?  
- Parce que je..., Tomi, je compte t'offrir un cadeau très spécial ce soir.  
- J'ai hâte d'y être.  
- Moi aussi.

Pendant tout le reste du repas, je le dévore littéralement des yeux le faisant rougir, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il n'est cependant pas en reste car je sens son pied s'aventurer tout contre ma jambe et, vu le grand sourire qu'il me lance quand il le fait, il essaie délibérément de me chauffer. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour être excité. Sa seule présence me suffit. Il peut se rassurer là-dessus.  
- Bill, pitié, arrête ou je vais te sauter dessus ici. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un, je suis suffisamment en manque pour que tu m'épargnes ça, s'il te plaît.  
- Tu es sûr, Tomi ? Je voudrais pas que tu aies une panne après.  
- Bill, s'il te plaît, on est en public.  
- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas t'embrasser.  
- Tu as envie de m'embrasser ?  
- Oui, Tomi, très envie, me répond-t-il avec une petite moue.  
- Si c'est que ça, il suffisait de le dire. Rejoinds-moi dans les toilettes dans deux minutes. Les toilettes des mecs, bien sûr.  
- Eh, je te permets pas.  
Et je m'enfuis avant de me prendre quelque chose sur la tête. Faut pas croire, il a de la force, ce petit. J'entre dans les toilettes et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans les cabines. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un fasse une photo de moi embrassant mon frère. On serait à la une dès le lendemain avec le titre « Inceste chez les Kaulitz : voilà le grand amour de Bill ».  
Le grand amour de Bill, je suis le grand amour de Bill. C'est pas possible, je dois rêver, pitié, ne me réveillez pas. Je ne veux pas. Laissez-moi au moins le temps de savourer ses délicates lèvres. En plus, il n'a pas l'air contre le fait qu'on aille plus loin et dès ce soir.  
Ça y est, j'angoisse. Je sais comment ça se passe entre deux mecs mais il s'agit quand même de mon frère ! Est-ce qu'il a seulement fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un ?  
Il ne m'a jamais parlé de qui que ce soit, mis à part deux ou trois mots sur des fans qui étaient particulièrement mignonnes mais...  
La porte s'ouvre et je le vois arriver, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Moi aussi, j'angoisse un peu, Bill mais je ne te le montrerai pas. Je veux que tu savoures notre échange.

Tu t'approches de moi et je te rends ton sourire pour t'encourager. J'entrouvre mes bras pour t'y entraîner. Je sens ton corps s'appuyer tout contre le mien. Mes neurones se déconnectent. Les contacts rapprochés avec toi m'ont toujours fait cet effet. Tu as l'air d'hésiter. Rêve, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je resserre mes bras derrière toi et approche mes lèvres des tiennes. Tes yeux se ferment et je t'imite quelques millièmes de secondes après. Ma bouche entre enfin en contact avec la tienne et j'ai atteint le paradis. C'est le moment le plus agréable de la Saint-Valentin jusqu'à cette année. Pour l'instant, nous ne faisons encore rien de mal, le même baiser que depuis toujours. Mais je décide à casser cette routine et commence à bouger mes lèvres tout contre les siennes. Quelque secondes après, je lui demande l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il s'empresse d'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Je suis sur mon terrain, je maîtrise. Je prend la direction du baiser et il s'abandonne dans mes bras, se décontractant.

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je recule, entraînant Bill avec moi jusqu'à percuter le mur de mon dos. Les mains de Bill arpentent mon cou, le frôlant du bout de ses doigts. Je frissonne. Au bout d'un temps inqualifiable, nous nous détachons enfin. Bien que je me sois écarté de lui, il garde les yeux fermés. Il se passe même la langue sur ses lèvres. Ce mec est un vrai appel à la luxure. J'ai déjà envie de le réembrasser. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais. Mes jambes ont bougé toutes seules et je me retrouve à quelques millimètres de lui. Ses yeux sont toujours clos comme s'il savait que je reviendrais. Je reprends ses lèvres entre les miennes et recommence à l'embrasser.  
Fin POV Tom

POV Bill  
Nous sommes enfin sortis du restaurant. Ça a été compliqué. Il a déjà fallu que Tom me lâche pour qu'on sorte des toilettes ensuite, il a fallu attendre le plat de résistance et encore le dessert. Ça a été une vraie torture. Je rêve de me retrouver avec Tomi depuis si longtemps. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce que ça faisait d'avoir un mec en soi. Car oui, je ne l'ai jamais dit à Tom mais j'ai déjà partagé mon lit avec un autre. Il me plaisait, je lui plaisais, on a bu et... et puis, voilà, pas besoin de faire un dessin.

Dès le lendemain, j'ai eu envie de tester ça avec quelqu'un que j'aimai vraiment. Tom s'est imposé de lui-même. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois avec ce garçon avant de lui avouer que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un autre. Je suis resté assez proche de lui quand même, ce qui étonne toujours Gustav. En effet, ce garçon n'est autre que son assistant, le seul à avoir le droit de toucher à sa batterie. Pas que je sois jaloux mais quand même, c'est frustrant. J'aimerai bien pouvoir essayer mais dès que j'approche à moins d'un mètre, il me fusille du regard. Il est trop possessif, le Gustav !

Nous nous dépêchons de regagner l'hôtel et nous tenons sages durant tout le trajet. Bon, si on oublie la main de Tom qui se tient dans la mienne. Une fois dans ma chambre, il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Il arrive à faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ses lèvres qui torturent doucement les miennes. Je me demande si elles seront aussi douées à un autre endroit. Pervers, n'oublie pas que tu es le premier mec de ton frère, à moins que...  
Mais non, il n'est jamais sorti qu'avec des filles, il maîtrise donc le cunnilingus mais pas la fellation. Je souris à cette pensée.  
- A quoi tu penses, me demande-t-il.  
Je deviens rouge comme une pivoine et lui réponds dans un murmure.  
- Je me demandais si tu savais faire des fellations.  
Il devient rouge à son tour et se met à bégayer.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais toi ?  
- Euh, oui. Je sais et il paraît que je sais très bien le faire.  
- Qui ?  
- Qui quoi ?  
- Qui as-tu sucé ?  
- Mais... personne, personne qui ne mérite d'être mentionné ici.  
- Tu n'es plus ...  
- Plus quoi ?  
- Vierge !  
- Non, désolé mais non. Ça fait plus de six mois.  
- Donc j'aurai pu être le premier.  
- Oui mais tu as eu trop peur.  
- Est-ce que je serai le deuxième ?  
- Oui, le deuxième et le plus important à mes yeux. Bon viens, tu dois avoir besoin de boire pour te remettre du fait que je ne suis pas pur.  
- Ouais, je veux bien une vodka.  
- Une vodka alors.  
Je le vois aller s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que je me rends au frigo pour en sortir la bouteille de vodka et le jus de pommes. Tomi la boit pure mais je la préfère diluer. Faudrait pas que je m'endorme en plein milieu.  
- Bill, j'ai droit d'avoir ma carte moi aussi ?  
- Bien sûr, Tomi, elle est sur ma table de nuit.  
- Je reviens.  
Je le vois disparaître dans ma chambre et en revenir quelques instants après. Il tient ma carte à la main et vient reprendre place à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il ouvre la carte et se met à la lire.  
- Effectivement, on avait la même idée.  
- Dans tous les cas, c'était ce soir ou jamais.  
- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ait attendu aussi longtemps ?  
- Je pense que c'est parce qu'on était pas assez matures, lui proposai-je.  
- Ou peut-être que tu n'étais pas prêt à renoncer aux filles ?  
- J'y ai définitivement renoncé aujourd'hui mais toi ?  
- Moi, je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux être avec toi, aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.  
- Eh bien, quelle déclaration.  
- Je sais, c'est la vodka.  
- Menteur, j'ai même pas encore servi les verres.  
- Oups.  
Je lui offre un doux baiser pour le punir. Bon, je sais que c'est pas vraiment une punition mais j'en avais envie.  
Pendant l'heure qui suit, on boit, on s'embrasse, on se frôle mais rien de plus. Je crois qu'il nous a fallu ce laps de temps pour réaliser ce que nous allions faire.

Je le vois relever la tête et, décidé, il s'empare de mes lèvres avec une nouvelle fièvre. Les hostilités commencent. Ses mouvements sont plus vifs, plus pressés. Il m'allonge progressivement sur le canapé et ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou. Je le sens dans son élément. Il a beaucoup plus d'expériences que moi. Je le laisse faire et le suis. Je ne suis pas un novice non plus mais je ne maîtrise pas grand-chose, mis à part la fellation. Ah si, je sais très bien écarter les cuisses pour que mon partenaire me pénètre mais on en est pas encore là. J'adore les préliminaires et mon frère a l'air d' exceller. Enfin mon frère, plutôt mon petit-ami maintenant. Il passe ses mains sous mon haut et je me tends, le laissant le soulever progressivement. Tout en l'enlevant, il m'embrasse le torse. Il a commencé par mon étoile puis, il a dérivé sur mon nouveau tatouage, celui que j'ai fait très peu de temps après ma première fois. Ce tatouage a une histoire très sensuelle mais elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'alors mon frère. Mais il n'a manifestement eu aucun mal à en trouver l'utilité. Assis sur moi, je sens son poids me ravir ainsi que son érection naissante. Je respire son odeur à plein poumon, me régalant de son odeur si masculine. Il suit l'inscription qui zigzague et s'oriente déjà vers le téton à proximité. Mon haut passe ma tête et disparaît de ma vue.  
Il s'arrête et me regarde.  
- Tu veux qu'on continue, me demande-t-il, sérieusement.  
- Tu veux t'arrêter ?  
- Non.  
- Moi non plus.  
Il s'asseoit correctement sur moi et j'en profite pour venir à sa rencontre, nous ravissant d'un nouveau baiser. Je passe ensuite mes doigts sous ses tee-shirt et caresse la peau douce de ses abdos. Hum, ses muscles sont un vrai régal. Je lui retire hâtivement ses tee-shirt et m'attaque à ses tétons qui me font face. Je les mordille doucement l'un après l'autre avant de dévier vers ses abdos. Ils sont impressionnants par rapport aux miens inexistants. Je soupire un peu.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, me demande-t-il, tout en relevant mon visage vers le sien.  
- T'as plus d'abdos que moi, je suis jaloux.  
- Ne le sois pas, j'adore tes abdos. J'adore aussi ton petit ventre plat, me répond-t-il en me faisant à nouveau basculer en arrière.  
Je le laisse continuer et il se recule un peu pour caresser de sa langue le bas de mon ventre.  
- Moi, je les trouve très beaux, ces abdos. En plus, ton ventre tout blanc, hum, c'est... très excitant.  
- Alors tu m'en veux pas ?  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'en veuille ?  
- Je sais pas, tu pourrais ne pas tout aimer chez moi.  
- J'aime tout ce que je vois, rassure-toi et même ce que tu me caches encore, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon érection.  
- Déshabille-moi et tu verras tout ce que tu veux voir.  
- C'est vrai, je peux ?  
- Tomi, ça serait pas la première fois que tu me verrais nu, le grondai-je.  
- Non, c'est sûr mais c'est la première fois que...  
- Que... ?  
- Qu'on va faire l'amour, me répond-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Alors c'est encore mieux.  
- Et dire que tu m'embêtes tous les jours pour savoir si tu n'as pas grossi et mon regard ne te gênera pas ?  
- Le tien, non. Tu as toujours été la personne la plus proche de moi et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.  
Il tend ses mains vers mon pantalon et en défait bouton et fermeture-éclair.  
- Tu vois quand tu veux.  
Il se dépatouille comme il peut avec mon slim et réussit finalement à me l'enlever. Je profite du moment où il s'est mis debout pour dégrafer sa ceinture. Son pantalon tombe sur ses chevilles la seconde suivante. J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il me fusille du regard.  
- Eh, s'offusque-t-il.  
- Quoi, chéri, tu n'es pas content ? minaudai-je.  
Il se fige et me regarde, confus.  
- Co... comment tu m'as appelé ?  
- Chéri.  
- Ça me plaît bien mais je crois que je préférerai amour ou mieux Tomi.  
- Tomi ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ?  
- Je le détestais parce que j'aurai voulu que ça soit plus sérieux.  
- Alors j'ai une meilleure idée. Dorénavant, je t'appel Tomi chéri.  
- Devant les autres aussi ?  
- Non, mieux, devant nos fans !  
- Idiot.  
- Eh, je te permets pas.  
- Et tu me permets de t'embrasser ?  
- Ça oui, quand tu veux.  
- Et où je veux aussi ?  
- Oui où et quand tu veux.  
Il me repousse sur le canapé et m'embrasse les lèvres, le cou pour commencer.  
Mais je ne compte pas rester en retrait. Je renverse la situation et m'allonge sur lui. J'attaque de nouveau ses tétons mais descend très vite là où je veux aller. Je couvre son torse de petits baisers mouillés, en profitant pour suçoter sa peau. Je contourne le nombril en tournant autour et descend toujours.  
- Tu veux que je te prouve que je sais me servir de ma langue percée ?  
- Avec plaisir. J'adore les langues percées.  
- Tu t'es déjà fait sucer par une autre langue percée ? lui demandai-je, un peu déçu.  
- Non mais j'en ai beaucoup rêvé.  
- Tu as rêvé de moi ?  
- Oh oui, j'ai rêvé de toi, mon cœur et plus d'une fois.  
- J'espère que ce sera encore meilleur en vrai.  
- 100 voire 200 fois mieux, j'en suis sûr.  
- Vérifions ça.  
Je saisis entre mes doigts le bord de son caleçon, alias son pyjama, et le fait glisser doucement pour ne pas trop déranger son érection plus que tendue.  
- Hum, elle est...intéressante.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ta queue, elle est... hum.  
- Finis ta phrase.  
- Non, j'ai envie de goûter à ça.  
- Gourmand.

Je ne le laisse pas réfléchir plus et je saisis son gland entre mes lèvres. Je pose directement la boule de mon piercing dans la fente, jouant avec. Mon ancien amant m'a dit que c'était une sensation unique. Dommage que je ne puisse pas la tester moi-même. Peut-être pourrais-je négocier avec Tomi un piercing sur sa langue. En attendant, je m'occupe de lui. Il est totalement nu, offert à mes attentions et à mon regard. Il faut bien avouer qu'il est particulièrement beau. Je le vois passer ses mains derrière sa tête et son bandeau relâche ses cheveux. Je le fixe de mes yeux chocolat et il me sourit avant de fermer ses yeux sous le coup du plaisir que je lui offre. Ma langue, aidée de mon piercing, remonte le long de sa verge, suitante de plaisir. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur lui, sur son plaisir, sur mon nouvel amant, mon nouveau petit-ami. Mes mains trouvent d'elles-mêmes le chemin de ses testicules pour les malaxer du bout de mes doigts. Mes lèvres englobent d'un seul coup l'intégralité de la tumescence qui me fait face. Son érection est dure et tendue à l'extrême, elle s'enfonce, droite, vers ma gorge.

J'ai l'habitude de manipuler des micros, quelle différence avec le sexe de mon frère. La taille ? Pas vraiment. La grosseur ? Un peu oui. Mais c'est surtout que je mets jamais mes micros dans ma bouche même si j'admets déjà avoir essayé de le gober. J'aspire la peau fine de son membre et la mordille légèrement. Je sens des soubresauts le long de son corps. Visiblement, mon petit traitement fait son effet, voyons jusqu'où je peux le faire se cambrer. Mes doigts maltraitent maintenant ses bourses, mêlant plaisir et douleur. Pendant que mes mains sont occupées, ma bouche est remontée le long de son pénis et je téte maintenant son gland, alternant avec de furtifs coups de langue sur le pourtour. Il n'est plus très loin, je le sens. Il réussit encore à garder la bouche fermée, s'empêchant de crier mais de petits gémissements franchissent ses lèvres.  
Je le relâche totalement, quittant de mes lèvres et de mes doigts son corps tendu.  
- Je veux t'entendre crier, lui murmurai-je en ôtant ses mains de sa bouche. J'y dépose un fougueux baiser avant de murmurer à nouveau à son oreille.  
- Tu vas venir, Tomi, tu vas venir dans ma bouche et tu crieras plus fort que tu n'as jamais crié. Rien que pour moi, tu vas te libérer et crier.  
Je le vois frémir, son visage commençant à se couvrir d'une fine couche de sueur. Je termine d'enfoncer le clou en lui disant tout en redescendant.  
- Après ça, tu me prendras et tu me prouveras combien tu m'aimes en me faisant jouir à ton tour.  
Je suis sûr qu'il ne reconnaît plus son frère. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu beaucoup en manque. Ça fait déjà plus de trois mois que j'ai dit au revoir à mon amant. Ce qu'il y avait d'excitant dans les relations homosexuelles, c'est qu'on peut se lâcher totalement. Je peux me déchaîner, dépasser mes propres limites. Et pousser mon compagnon vers des limites inexplorées. Et je compte bien outrepasser les limites de Tom. Je veux lui montrer le paradis, le septième ciel, les vrais. Pas ceux qu'il a cru atteindre entre les cuisses des groupies qu'il a mis dans son lit.  
Je reprends sa verge entre mes lèvres et l'engouffre d'une seule poussée. Mes doigts retrouvent ses testicules et recommencent à les malaxer sauvagement. Tom n'a pas remis ses mains sur sa bouche, c'est bien, il a l'air d'avoir compris. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage, contracté par les bienfaits de mes traitements conjoints.

De petits cris plaintifs s'échappent de sa bouche mêlés de temps à autre de gémissements et de halètements. Putain, il me donne envie de me toucher ce salaud. Du calme, respire un bon coup. Je lâche ses bourses et pose mes mains fermement sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les écarter encore plus. Son sexe pénètre totalement ma bouche. Je crains un instant d'étouffer tant l'objet est large mais je me concentre de nouveau et ça se passe bien. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant, il est à deux de venir. Ça s'entend aux cris qu'il pousse. Ils deviennent de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus irréguliers, de plus en plus jouissifs.

Ma langue retrouve naturellement la fente de son gland et mon piercing s'y fraye un chemin. Je masturbe le bas de son membre vigoureusement, le pompant sans ménagement. D'un seul coup, dans un cri de pure jouissance, il se libère enfin, envahissant ma bouche et ma langue de sa semence amère. Il rouvre brusquement les yeux et me dévisage. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche, lui montrant sa semence blanche qui tranchait sur ma langue rouge puis, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, je commence à l'avaler doucement comme si c'était le met le plus fin et le plus recherché de la Terre. Je le vois déglutir et me fixer avec envie.  
Quand j'ai enfin fini de tout avaler, je lui demande, tout en baissant légèrement mon boxer qu'il ne m'avait pas enlevé.  
- Alors, c'était pas la meilleure de ta vie ?  
- Oh...que...si, articule-t-il encore sous les spasmes de l'orgasme.  
- Alors tu dois tenir ta promesse, tu dois me pénétrer et me faire jouir à ton tour.  
- Oui, oui, avec plaisir, mon cœur.  
- Tom, tu sais comment faire, lui demandai-je, légèrement inquiet.  
- Mais oui, de toute façon, ça change pas beaucoup d'une fille, c'est juste...  
- ... juste pas le même trou, suggérai-je.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
Je me relève et lui tends ma main.  
- On va dans ma chambre, monsieur le pas doué.  
- Eh, je te permets pas.  
- Je me permets ce que je veux, maintenant que je t'ai fait jouir avec ça, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
Il rougit légèrement et je m'empresse de l'embrasser.  
- Beurk, m'embrasse pas après ce que tu viens de faire.  
- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas essayer pour ton petit frère adoré ?  
- Pas pour mon petit frère mais pour mon petit-ami, peut-être...  
Je frissonne en voyant les avances qu'il sous-entend.  
- Pour l'instant, viens ici. Je m'allonge et tu te couches sur moi. Jusque là, c'est pas trop compliqué ?  
- Non, c'est bon.  
Je m'étends donc sur le dos, écartant indécemment les cuisses après m'être débarrassé de mon boxer.  
Mon sexe pointe vers les cieux. Il est gorgé de sang, normal me direz-vous vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tom prend place tout contre moi, plaquant mon sexe contre mon ventre. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de frustration et il se décolle légèrement avant de se plaquer de nouveau au même endroit.  
- Tu le fais exprès, lui demandai-je, à la fois excité et mécontent.  
- Oui, je voulais tester ta résistance.  
- Arrête tes conneries et fais quelque chose.  
- Que dois-je faire ?  
- Me préparer.  
- Et avec quoi ?  
- Tes doigts, idiot.  
Il me place ses doigts sous le nez.  
- Peux-tu ?  
- Puis-je quoi ?  
- Peux-tu me sucer les doigts comme au ciné tout à l'heure, s'il te plaît, mon cœur ?  
- Avec plaisir.  
Je prends ses doigts en bouche et les lèche consciencieusement, les humidifiant de ma langue.  
- Merci, me dit-il en les récupérant.  
Il s'avance enfin par le bas de mon ventre.  
Fin POV Bill

POV Tom  
Je regarde enfin droit dans les yeux son membre. Il est plus fin que le mien, comme tout son corps. Pour le reste, nos dimensions sont similaires. Mon autre main descend sur son ventre, le caressant doucement, tout en amenant ma main « lubrifiée » vers ses fesses. Elles sont fines et rebondies, un vrai péché.  
Je le regarde et il me sourit, confiant.  
J'avance mon index, le faisant descendre entre ses fesses depuis ses testicules à son intimité. J'hésite un instant en trouvant l'entrée mais en le voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés par anticipation, je ne peux plus reculer. Je force l'entrée et me retrouve en lui. Il commence à se tortiller tandis que je découvre cette contrée inexplorée. Mon doigt bouge dans tous les sens. Bill commence déjà à gémir et, entre deux, il me demande d'en mettre un deuxième. J'obéis sans me poser de questions, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il aime. Je tourne dans son antre, pliant et dépliant les doigts au gré de ses gémissements.  
- Plus loin, me susurre-t-il.  
J'enfonce plus franchement mes deux doigts avant d'y engager le troisième. Il est carrément cambré maintenant. Sa tête vacille de gauche à droite et la sueur a complètement envahi son visage. Son sexe est collé à son ventre, il est rouge et irradie de chaleur. Je n'ose même pas m'en approcher de peur qu'il n'explose. Bill ne semble pas s'en soucier, seulement concentré sur mes doigts.  
- Stop, stop, arrête, me supplie-t-il entre deux halètements.  
Je stoppe tout mouvement et attend la suite.  
- Enlève tes doigts, je te veux toi, maintenant. Fais-moi l'amour, Tomi, fais-moi l'amour.  
Je rougis pour la énième fois de la journée. Je réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il va se passer. Nos relations vont changer, tout va changer. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le restaurant, depuis que je lui ai posé cette question sur ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse une fois de retour dans sa chambre.  
Bien sûr, j'espérais depuis longtemps une telle intimité mais je n'osais pas vraiment y croire.  
Comment aurai-je pu deviner qu'il avait déjà commencé à expérimenter ça et qu'il aimait ?  
- Tu... tu es sûr ?  
- Tom, cria-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, je vais voir Georg ou Gustav, comme ça, tout nu. On verra bien si eux me rejetteront.  
- Je ne te rejette pas, Bill mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on fait ?  
- Oui, Tomi, ça s'appelle de l'inceste et alors ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, non ? Où est le problème ?  
- Il n'y a pas de problème, Bill.  
- Bon, très bien alors vas-y.  
Je contemple mon sexe, fier et droit et le précipite vers son intimité. Bill s'est rallongé confortablement et écarte encore plus les cuisses. Je me mets à genoux entre ses cuisses, les laissant m'entourer. Je pense que je suis prêt. Je ne vois pas comment retarder encore ce moment.  
Ma verge entre lentement en lui. Ses chairs s'écartent juste assez pour ne pas bloquer ma progression. Mon cerveau disjoncte à nouveau, c'est tellement chaud. Chaud mais pas aussi humide qu'une fille. Là ma peau, humidifiée par la langue de Bill il y a peu, semble rèche contre les parois, ce qui en intensifie le contact. Et cela s'entend, Bill exulte. Il pousse par instant des gémissements, des halètements ou des cris. Une vraie petite chorale à lui tout seul. Ses cris très aigus me rappellent ceux des filles que je prenais. Cela m'excite d'autant plus qu'il est un garçon. J'hésite, dois-je prendre sa verge en main pour la branler ? Au moment où, ayant fait mon choix, j'approche ma main de lui, il me donne une tape et m'explique.  
- J'ai une autre idée, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses jouir comme ça.  
Je prends donc ses genoux en main, m'en servant comme appui pour le pénétrer plus profondément.  
- Ouiiiii, Tomi, encore, plus fort.  
Il me donne ses indications, je sais quoi faire. Je ressors presque entièrement mon sexe de lui pour y replonger un instant après, l'empallant sans vergogne.  
Je tire sur ses genoux pour les placer plus haut, quasiment sous mes bras où je peux les maintenir contre moi. L'angle de pénétration a changé et se fait ressentir dès mon premier assaut.  
Son cri a manqué de me percer les tympans.  
- C'était quoi, lui demandai-je, à la fois inquiet et curieux.  
- Ma prostate, ça revient au clitoris ou au vagin des filles. C'est l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps.  
- Ce n'est pas plutôt ton pénis ?  
- Tu ne pourras jamais pénétrer mon pénis alors que ma prostate, quand tu la touches, je vois des étoiles.  
- Des étoiles ?  
- Oh oui, un magnifique ciel étoilé.  
- Tu me montreras ?  
- L'an prochain, peut-être, ce pourrait être notre prochain rituel.  
- Pourquoi pas !  
- En attendant, change de position.  
- Hein ?  
- Sors de moi.  
Je m'execute sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se positionne à quatre pattes sous mon nez.  
- Reviens, entre en moi, fort.  
Ses mains sont posées, doigts écartés sur le drap et il cambre son dos, me laissant pleine vue sur ses magnifiques fesses.  
- D'accord, acquiesçai-je, à condition que tu m'embrasses.  
Il tourne la tête vers moi et je me rapproche de lui. Quand nos lèvres se touchent, je le pénètre à nouveau. Nos lèvres se séparent instantanément et il soupire de plaisir. Je reprends ses lèvres des miennes et engage un baiser aussi puissant et fougueux que le sont mes coups de reins. S'ensuit une véritable chevauchée que j'execute dans les règles de l'art. Bill n'a plus que mon prénom à la bouche et le crie adorablement. Dans un dernier coup de reins, je me libère en lui et m'écroule littéralement contre lui. Ses bras ne le maintenant plus depuis quelques minutes déjà, on s'écroule tous les deux sur le lit.  
Tout en haletant, je demande à mon frère s'il s'est libéré lui aussi.  
- Non, j'attendais de mettre mon plan à l'œuvre.  
- Quel plan ?  
- J'aimerai, enfin si tu t'en sens capable, que tu... me prennes dans ta bouche.  
- Hein ?  
- Si tu ne veux pas, je me finirai au poignet, c'est pas grave, s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.  
- Non, non, je... je pense que je devrais y arriver. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Mais je ne pense pas être aussi doué que toi.  
- Fais ce que tu as envie.  
- Ok.  
Je l'embrasse une bonne fois avant de me placer à nouveau entre ses jambes. Son sexe est beau, sensuel. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Je touche à peine le bout que Bill se met à gémir puissamment du plus profond de sa gorge. Je deviens rouge et reprend avec plus d'ardeur mon activité. Je commence doucement à descendre le long de son sexe, sentant son sang pulser dans ma bouche. J'ai peur de m'étouffer, ce qui ralentit nettement ma progression mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Ses gémissements sont ininterrompues et provoquent chez moi des envies. J'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire prendre son pied, de lui faire toucher des étoiles comme tout à l'heure quand j'étais en lui. Mes mains imitent les siennes plus tôt, je viens caresser ses bourses brûlantes et jouent à passer de l'une à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, je continue toujours ma descente, continuant de jouer avec ma langue en effleurant succinctement sa verge. Finalement, je reprends confiance en moi et me décide à passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'engloutis d'une seule traite son sexe après l'avoir presque totalement sorti de ma bouche. Bill, sous le coup de la surprise, se contracte et a à peine le temps de me dire de reculer qu'il éjacule sur son ventre puis part dans un fou-rire.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, m'offusquai-je, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.  
Il cesse soudainement ses rires et me répond.  
- Mais non, tu as été parfait, tu es doué, y a pas à dire. Je rigolais juste en pensant à toutes les filles qui aimeraient t'avoir dans leur lit et je réalisais que c'était moi et moi seul qui t'avais.  
- Oui, tu m'as. Et pour toute la nuit. Mais avant ça, tu vas aller te laver, tu dégoulines de sperme de partout.  
- La faute à qui ? Moi quand je t'ai taillé une pipe, j'ai tout avalé.  
- Tu m'as dit de me pousser.  
- Parce que je savais que tu m'aurais tout vomi dessus.  
- Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ?  
- Prouve-le moi !  
J'avance ma main vers son ventre où s'affiche clairement les traces de son orgasme.  
J'en prends un peu sur mon doigt, de la main non-lubrifiée, et après l'avoir longtemps regardé, le mets dans ma bouche. Je suis sûr que je fais une drôle de tête, en même temps le goût est un peu... spécial. C'est amer, un peu gélatineux.  
- T'es content ?  
- Oui très, heureusement que je t'ai pas laissé récupérer ce qui allait sortir sinon on allait à la douche tous les deux.  
- Mais je comptais t'y accompagner, moi, à la douche, répliquai-je en utilisant la méthode « petite moue » de mon petit-ami.  
- Ça ne marche pas sur moi, Tomi, mais tu as le droit même l'obligation de venir à la douche avec moi. Il faudrait que tu me frottes le long sinon j'aurai des courbatures demain à force de me cambrer sous l'orgasme.  
- Alors tu m'as trouvé comment, demandai-je avec ma vieille habitude d'hétéro.  
- Pour une première fois, dans tous les sens du terme, tu étais pas mal, voire même très bien.  
Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est minuit moins deux.  
- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon cœur.  
- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, mon Tomi chéri.


End file.
